pod_org_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother Season 2
Welcome to the Second Season of PODBB! Rules Can Be Found Here Moderators Gameplay and Twists Head of Household * Each week, a competition will be held to declare the Head of Household. Their job will be to nominate two people for eviction. Power of Veto * After the initial Nomination Ceremonies each week, there will be a Power of Veto competition - the players will include the HoH, the two nominees, as well as 3 other randomized houseguests. The winner of the Veto will have the power to save one of the nominees, or leave them as is. Double Eviction * During Week 4, there was a Double Eviction. Two HoHs were crowned at once, and two simultaneous rounds of evictions occurred in the same span of time. Everybody participated in the PoV competition, and there was only one PoV available to win. There was a second Double Eviction during Week 8, but with a more traditional format. Clue! * Throughout the season, houseguests will be attempting to solve Murder Mysteries in order to receive advantages. Houseguests will be able to make guesses and search the house for clues every 24 hours. Available Advantages *''Academy Training'': '''This advantage allows you to make 2 guesses/investigations for the murder cases every 24 hours, instead of just one guess per 24 hours as usual. This lasts for the rest of the game! *Co-HoH: With this advantage, you become the Co-HoH next to the current HoH. You are able to control one of the nominations this week. You will not be able to compete in the following HoH competition. This advantage expires at the Final 5. *Emerald PoV: This is a special Power of Veto. This allows the holder to remove one nominee from the block; HOWEVER, instead of the HoH deciding on the renominee, the person saved with the EPoV will decide who takes their place. The last round to use this is the Final 7. *Extra Vote: This advantage gives you an extra vote to use whenever you need it. It may be used when you are HoH or a nominee. If you are neither and choose to use it, your vote will count twice! The last round to use this is the Final 4. *Freezer Burn: This is a powerful advantage that allows you to freeze the pre-veto nominations and skip the PoV competition entirely. Neither nominee will have a chance to save themselves and the house will immediately move on to the eviction vote. The last round to use this is the Final 6. *Immunity: This advantage gives you immunity for one week of your choosing. You will not be able to participate in the HoH or PoV competition, but you will be able to cast a vote. The last round to use this is the Final 9! *Jury Counseling: This advantage allows you to choose one jury member to have a 10-minute discussion with. You will be ejected from the house chat and added to a private one along with the hosts and jury member of your choosing. You're allowed to discuss whatever you'd like, but once the 10 minutes are up, you will be ejected. This advantage is good up to the Final 3. *Last Laugh: This gives you the power to prevent a certain # of people from voting at an eviction of your choice. If used before the jury phase, you may select 3 people to block from voting; if used after jury, you may select only 2. The last round to use this is the Final 6. *Ring of Replacement: This advantage gives you the power to swap places with one of the houseguests selected to play in the PoV competition by random draw. If you yourself are chosen in the draw or already playing (as HoH or a nominee), then you cannot use the power. The last round to use this is the Final 7. *Roadkill: This advantage gives you the power to anonymously place a third person on the block. If this nominee is saved by the Power of Veto, then you will have the power to name the replacement nominee. It is up to you whether you wish to reveal you are the Roadkiller or not. The last round to use this is the Final 6. *Rose Gold PoV: This is a special Power of Veto. It cannot save someone from being on the block, however it does have a different power. When played, the Rose Gold PoV flips the eviction votes, meaning the houseguest with the least amount of votes will have the most amount of votes and vice versa. The last round to use this is the Final 5. *Silver PoV: This is a special Power of Veto. This acts like any other veto, except the only difference is it can NOT be played on yourself; it must be used to save someone else. The last round to use this is the Final 6. *Town Crier: For one week, you will have the opportunity to send anonymous messages to the house chat and act as the Town Crier. These messages can include anything you'd like - no limitations! *Trail Nominations: This advantage changes the nomination process for the week. Instead of having a Head of Household that nominates two people for eviction, the nominations will be decided by a chain reaction. You will start the chain off by naming one person to be safe. That person will then name another, and the process will continue until two people are left. The PoV competition will still occur. If one of the nominees is saved by the veto, the renominee will be decided by the PoV winner. This advantage must be played before the results of the HoH competition are revealed! The last round to use this is the Final 7. *Vote Exposé: This advantage allows you to make all the votes public knowledge for one round. The last round to use this is the Final 7! '''Memory Wall The Houseguests 'The Game' Notes * 1 ''- Joseph was originally a cast member, but was forced to be ejected when he disappeared. '' * 2 ''- Dylan did not cast a vote on time and received a strike. * ''3 - ''This week was a 'Double Eviction. Two HoH's were crowned, and two weeks of Big Brother occurred in one. * 4'' - Matt decided to use the 'Last Laugh advantage to prevent Bryce, Jack, and Jackson from voting. * 5 - ''Alice decided to use her 'Silver PoV' on Dylan, and renominated Ultra in his place. * ''6 - ''Alice decided to use her 'Vote Exposé, which made all the votes public knowledge this week. * 7 -'' Alice decided to use her 'Immunity advantage, therefore she was immune this week. * 8 ''- Johnny decided to use his 'Ring of Replacement' advantage on Sammy, and therefore replaced him in the PoV competition. * ''9 - Darius decided to use the Trail Nominations advantage. The HoH competition was cancelled and Darius immediately started the Safety Trail by naming the first person to be safe. The two people left without safety ended up being Dylan and Jack. Everyone played in the PoV competition, and Jack won. Not only was he able to save himself from the block, but he was also able to decide who took his place. He renominated Darius. The vote tied, which allowed Jack to break it on Darius, making him the first member of the jury. * 10 ''- An anonymous houseguest used the 'Roadkill' advantage to make Matt the third nominee this week. * ''11 ''- This week was another '''Double Eviction'. After the 3rd jury member was evicted, an entire week of Big Brother was played in under an hour, and the 4th juror went out the door. Category:Templates Category:Big Brother Season 2